


i don't go very fast (but i go pretty far)

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, also roller skates, cisgirl!Ashton, cisgirl!Luke, michael is like mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke takes back everything she has said about liking roller skating. Roller skating is bad and its unhealthy and it’s also the reason she’s currently laying on top of a cute looking girl with wavy curls and confused, but beautiful green eyes.</p><p>It’s just, there was a corner, and Luke wasn’t really ace at braking yet so she was kind of heading there at full speed trying to figure out how she was going to go about taking the corner when suddenly this girl came sprinting around the corner and there was no time to stop if even if she would’ve been able to brake in the first place so before she knew it she slammed into the girl and that’s how she ended up in this compromising position."</p><p>Or, Luke's mom thinks Luke should exercise more and Luke's really clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't go very fast (but i go pretty far)

**Author's Note:**

> i was like 'i'm not going to bed till i finish this fic' because i've been putting off writing this for like a week and now it is two in the morning and i am SO TIRED so i appologize for any weird mistakes or anything i don't even know anymore
> 
> this is for my boo [ryan ](http://www.ghostalienpunkers.tumblr.com) because they were like "fem!5sos?" and i was like "FEM!5SOS!!!!!!" and then this happened
> 
> included roller skates because roller skates are my life dont you dare talk shit about roller skates I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN also i can totally imagine luke on rollerskates i juST
> 
> so like because it was genderswap i was going to change the names but i also don't like changing the names so i changed ashton to ash and luke is still luke and like i had a short explanation about why she was called luke in the story but that actually got scrapped in the final draft of this oops

So, Luke kind of hates her mother right now.

Wait, no that’s not entirely true, Luke loves her mother to bits and she knows the woman has done everything in her power to raise Luke properly and she owes her mother a lot, it’s just that her mother has come to the conclusion that apparently Luke doesn’t go outside enough and also doesn’t get a lot of exercise and now she’s determined to do something about it.

And that’s how Luke gets here, just outside the front door, wearing a set of protective gear that consists of a knee pads, elbow pads, wrist guards, a helmet (“I just want you to be safe, honey.” Her mother had said as she had shoved the protective gear in her daughters hands) and actually honest to god roller skates.

They’re an old pair of her mother and they’re bright pink with rainbow colored laces and Luke’s genuinely wondering if her mother has actually ever worn them. They look brand new.

Luke sighs and looks at the closed front door, that got slammed in her face only seconds before after an enthusiastic “Have fun darling!” from her mother.

The problem is, Luke thinks, as she stares down at the skates again, is that she’s already unstable enough as it is. She literally trips over everything and she’s highly doubting this will be any different on wheels. Worse, probably.

She carefully rolls forward a bit on the skates, clutching to the walls of the house in a desperate attempt to keep her balance. It goes pretty ok, so she lets go of the wall and rolls forward a bit more confidently.

Except she’s forgotten their driveway is slightly sloping so suddenly her wheels are rolling forward a lot faster than she can handle so she flails her arms around to get a grip on _something,_ anything, but the walls of the house are too far away and then she reaches the end of the driveway, where the sidewalk starts and promptly trips over the tiles of the sidewalks and lands on her hands and feet on the sidewalk.

Wonderful, she thinks, standing up again with wobbly legs, dusting off her clothes (a pair of booty shorts and a nirvana tank top) and silently thanking her mother for protective gear.

She takes a deep breath and looks around. Luckily, no one’s there, which means no one has seen her little incident. She sighs and looks at her skates again, carefully moving them forward. Now she’s not standing on a sloping driveway, it actually goes a lot better. She smiles slightly as she rolls through the neighborhood. She might actually start liking this sport after all.

\--

Luke takes back everything she has said about liking roller skating. Roller skating is bad and its unhealthy and it’s also the reason she’s currently laying on top of a cute looking girl with wavy curls and confused, but beautiful green eyes.

It’s just, there was a corner, and Luke wasn’t really ace at braking yet so she was kind of heading there at full speed trying to figure out how she was going to go about taking the corner when suddenly this girl came sprinting around the corner and there was no time to stop if even if she would’ve been able to brake in the first place so before she knew it she slammed into the girl and that’s how she ended up in this compromising position.

“Sorry.” Luke mumbles, looking down at the girl, slightly lost in her sparkling green eyes.

“Eh, it’s ok, but maybe you could, like, get off me?” The girl asks, grinning up at Luke.

“Oh my god, yes, I am so sorry.” Luke mutters as she tries to stand up. The skates makes it a bit hard so Luke ends up on hands and knees, backwards crawling off the girl, who immediately hops back onto her feet and offers Luke a hand.

Luke gladly takes it and the girl hoists her back on her skates. Luke can finally get a good look at the girl and _oh my god._

She’s just a few inches shorter than him and she has these wavy curls that are put in a messy pony tail and she’s wearing a tank top, shorts and running shoes (which totally explains why she was heading Luke’s way at the speed of light) and she has these tanned arms and legs (fuck _those legs._ Luke would literally commit murder to have legs like that) and all and all, she’s just Luke’s type.

Which means that of course, Luke fucks up (like she hasn’t already made a bad enough impression).

“You have really nice legs.” She blurts and immediately just wants the ground to swallow her whole because _why._

But the girl just laughs, a cute combination between giggles and full blown laughter and Luke just sort of melts. “Thank you! I really like your roller skates. You don’t see those very often anymore, you know? I like it. It’s original.” She says, smiling brightly.

“I, eh, thanks? They’re my mom’s actually. She thought I needed exercise so she shoved me into these and then pushed me out of the door. I’m not really good at it, to be honest.”

The girl giggles. “I kind of noticed that, yeah. Even though it was kind of my fault too. I shouldn’t have come charging around the corner like that.” She looks apologetic and Luke immediately starts shaking her head.

“No, no, that one was completely on me. I’m the one on roller skates who doesn’t even know how to brake. Or how to make turns. I can actually only skate forward, really. And even that doesn’t really go very smoothly.” Luke says, slightly embarrassed, staring down at her roller skates.

The girl sends him a reassuring smile. “Hey, you know what they say, right? Practise makes perfect. You’ll get there eventually.”

Luke smiles back. “Thanks. I hope so. Though I don’t really mind bumping into cute girls like you, if I’m honest.” She says, and the minute the sentence leaves her mouth, she slaps her hand in front of it. Where the fuck did that even _come from?_  Luke’s never this confident, not even to super cute girls like this one.

The girl smiles. “Hm, no, I don’t really mind either, though I think I prefer cute girls like yourself underneath me, rather than on top of me.”

Luke forgets how to breath. She actually forgets how to breath and starts coughing when she almost accidentally suffocates herself and the girl giggles.

“I’m Ash.” She says, extending her hand.

Luke smiles. “Luke. Nice to meet you.”

They shake hands and Ash’s hands are so soft and delicate and Luke doesn’t think he has ever met anyone this perfect.

“Hey, so it was nice meeting you, but I got to go. Still have a few laps to run and my mom’s expecting me home before dark. It was nice to meet you though, Luke, maybe I’ll see you around.” Ash says as she shoves her earphones back in her ears.

“Yeah, eh, bye.” Luke says, kind of sad to see her go already.

“Bye!” Ash shouts and then she’s running off and Luke can’t help but stare after her (and apparently her butt is cute too. Of fucking course) but then Ash turns the corner and she’s gone and Luke sighs.

She takes a deep breath and focuses on her skates again, this time not only trying to skate forward, but also occasionally practicing how to brake.

In the end, she comes home safely and pretty satisfied with herself. Skating might actually be fun after all.

\--

This is totally the reason for her to pull on her skates again the next day. She likes the sport, she has fun, it’s a learning experience, she finally gets some exercise, these are the things she tells herself as she puts on her skates again.

She steadfastly ignores the “You just want to see Ash again” that keeps floating through her mind, because it’s totally untrue. She doesn’t even know if Ash is going to be there in the first place.

She isn’t. When Luke rounds the corner she saw her the day before, Ash isn’t there. She’s not disappointed. She doesn’t stay there a little bit longer just in case Ash comes running by after all. She doesn’t eventually give up and leave with a disappointed frown on her face. She really doesn’t (except maybe she does).

She tries again the next day. And the next. And the next. It isn’t until a week later, the exact same day she saw Ash out running the week before, that she sees the girl again.

It’s actually a few feet past the corner, and Luke knows how to brake this time (skating literally every day for a week has really paid off) so she stops perfectly in front of Ash and Ash smiles brightly and actually applauds her. “Looking good Lukey!” She excitedly exclaims.

“I’ve been practicing.” Luke says, shy smile on her face.

“I can see that, yeah. So, how are you?” Ash asks.

Luke nods. “Good. You?”

Ash smiles. “Pretty good. Nice to see you again, too. Like your top.” She says, pointing to Luke’s misfits tank top. “You a fan?”

Luke nods excitedly. “Yeah, you too?”

Ash nods and they fire into a conversation about bands and music and _god_ this girl is literally all Luke’s ever wanted.

“Hey would you like maybe, come with me for a bit? Because like last week, I have to be home before dark but I would like to talk with you just a little bit longer and I though like, hey, maybe I can run and you can skate next to me and we can continue to talk but like you’re heading in a different direction so I don’t know if-“ Ash starts to ramble, but Luke cuts her off with a smile.

“I’d love to.” 

Ash smiles brightly and starts jogging, Luke skating next to her in a slow pace. They continue talking, literally about anything.

Luke loves it though, looking at Ash as she’s in the middle of an explanation of what went down at the party she went to with her best friend Michael on Friday (“So like, then I finally find Michael and he’s like, trying to swing from the chandelier? Like he’s literally standing on a table, hands wrapped around the things you’re supposed to put the candles on and he’s like about to jump and I’m like ‘Please don’t do that’ but yeah, he never really listens to me so that’s how I ended up at the ER at two in the morning. He’s fine though, just a broken wrist, nothing big.”) 

She’s slightly out of breath from the running and there’s sweat gathering on her face and it shouldn’t be cute, should be slightly disgusting even, but this is Ash and it’s _adorable._

They have to say goodbye eventually, both heading in a different direction, but not before promising they’ll meet each other again at the same spot next week.

Luke feels like she’s floating on air when she skates home.

\--

It continues like this for awhile, Luke and Ash meeting up every week on the same day and then just running/skating together for a few blocks before parting ways again.

Sometimes Luke thinks Ash might be flirting with her, when she shows up in booty shorts and Ash compliments her on her ‘cute butt’ for example, but on the other hand, they’re girls and girls say those things to each other whether they’re gay or not and it’s _confusing._

Sometimes Luke really hates being a lesbian.

But despite the mixed signals she’s getting from Ash, Luke’s still having a lot of fun hanging out with her, which means she’s kind of sad when she arrives at their spot on afternoon and Ash isn’t there.

Luke actually waits for half an hour, but Ash actually never shows up. She curses herself for never getting Ash’s phone number, but they never have their phones with them, nor any pens  or sharpies and it has also never been necessary because they always meet up at the same spot at the same time.

When Ash also doesn’t show up the week after that, Luke genuinely starts to worry. Maybe she did something wrong? Maybe she said something wrong? Did she scare Ash away by repeatedly telling her how nice her legs were? Did Ash hate her now?

Despite all her worries, Luke wanted to get to the bottom of this, so the week after that, she shows up to their spot again.

To her surprise, Ash is actually there this time. Except instead of her usual running clothes, she’s in jeans and a blouse and her hair is curling loosely over her shoulder instead of the messy pony tail she normally wears and there’s a cast on her feet and she’s holding crutches.

_There’s a cast on her feet and she’s holding crutches._

Luke takes a sprint and somehow ends in a perfect T-stop in front of Ash.

“Oh my god, Ash, what happened? Are you ok?” She worriedly asks, wrapping Ash up in a slightly awkward hug, since Luke has to try to not roll away and Ash is still holding crutches.

Ash giggles slightly. “I’m fine, you dork. Fell down the stairs and broke my ankle, is all. No big deal.”

Luke raises her eyebrows.

Ash sighs. “Ok, pretty big deal. Mum wouldn’t let me out of the house for two weeks because of it. That’s why I haven’t been here for awhile. I’m really sorry about that, by the way.”

“Oh, no big deal.” Luke blurts out when she sees Ash’s guilty look. _‘I just thought you had abandoned me forever, that’s all.’_ She thinks, but immediately tells herself to stop being so melodramatic. Ash is hurt, after all. She couldn’t help it.

“So, how long?” Luke says, gesturing at the cast.

Ash’s face falls. “Six weeks. And I’m not allowed to run for awhile after that, according to my doctor I have to slowly built that up again. So I’m not running with you for awhile.” She says and Luke feels her heart shatter into a tiny million pieces.

“Oh,” she says, desperately trying to hide her disappointment.

“But eh, I was wondering, if like, instead I could make take you out for some coffee?” Ash asks, and suddenly she looks nervous.

Luke nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, sure, of course! Right now?”

Ash nods. “Yeah right now.” She says, and then ads. “It’s a date,” blushing slightly when saying it.

Luke’s pretty sure she’s going to explode that’s how wide she’s smiling. “It’s a date.” She says and Ash smiles back at her, equally bright.

\--

They arrive at a diner somewhere on the route to Ash’s house because Luke insisted not going to far from Ash’s house because she still had to walk home and she was on crutches, for god’s sake.

Ash ends up paying for their coffee because Luke didn’t actually have any money on her and they sit at a booth in the back and Luke has taken her helmet off and Ash ruffles through her messy helmet hair to ‘style it’ but it ends up looking even worse than before but they sort of giggle at each other and leave it be.

The entire time they just talk and giggle at each other and at some point Ash has nonchalantly grabbed Luke’s hand and is playing with her fingers and Luke is so so in love with this girl.

Eventually they have to leave though, so they get up from the booth, but Luke promptly forgets she still wearing roller skates so she loses her balance and lands with her ass on the floor.

Ash can’t stop laughing and  Luke’s pouting up at her, which only makes Ash laugh harder.

She tries to help Luke up from the floor but she can’t because of the cast and the crutches so Luke eventually manages to get up by herself and they’re standing in front of each other giggling and Luke has quite a few inches on her thanks to the added height of the roller skates which means she has to lean down to kiss Ash.

It’s sweet and soft, nothing to big, just a press of lips, but when they both pull away there’s bright smiles on their faces but then Ash mumbles “Be right back.” And disappears into the direction of the counter.

Luke frowns, grabbing her helmet and placing it back on her head as she watches Ash talk to one of the waitresses for a few minutes. The waitress eventually hands Ash a pen and then she’s scribbling something on a napkin and heading back to Luke.

 “Call me.” She says, handing Luke a napkin with her phone number on it.

Luke smiles brightly. “I will. Let me get you home first though.”

So Luke walks Ash home and presses a final kiss to the girl’s lips before skating off to her own house.

When she arrives home she runs over to her mother and thanks her furiously for getting her into roller skating.

Luke’s mother watches after her daughter with a confused look on her face as the girl bounces up the stairs but smiles anyway. She knew she would eventually get her daughter to exercise more.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skatertotluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
